Frequently Asked Questions
Over the course of the development cycle for KAGIC, there have been many questions by people pertaining to the well-being of it. However, there have been questions asked by multiple people that have already been answered and has become tedious to answer. Please refer to this page before asking a question or giving ideas to the developer. *'Q: Is Akrivus still the developer of KAGIC?' *A: No. *'Q: Will you add (insert Gem) to the mod?' *A: Unless the Gem has been shown on the show "Steven Universe" or any official SU video games with a physical body, there is an extremely high chance that it won't be added. Some exceptions are variations such as Agates. *'Q: When is Pink/White Diamond going to be added?' *A: TBA *'Q: I found an image of (insert mob, gem, etc) on the wiki. Does that mean it's going to be apart of KAGIC?' *A: Images on the wiki (such as those seen on Judacraz' page, Amalgam's unimplemented updates, etc etc) are not a guarantee that a mob, gem, or anything is in the mod. Please always check the wiki to make sure what you're looking at is true before telling others about it! *'Q: I think that you should add or change (insert idea here) because I would like it better.' *A: Even though this is not a question, phrasing sentences like this can be considered rude. Don't push your ideas onto the developer. Ideas are however welcomed but may not always be implemented. *'Q: When will the next update be released/New alpha when?' *A: Even the best of coders/programmers have to take their time to search for bugs and improve the gameplay experience, so the update and all alphas preceding it have flexible dates and release times. Please don't rush the development. *'Q: When will the next update for (insert addon) come out?' *A: The KAGIC wiki and the team responsible for its development are not in control of addons. Please be patient and check the wiki page of the addon in question. *'Q: How do I make my own addon to KAGIC?' *A: Please consider learning to code! If you're unsure of/don't want to code with Java, you can also use tools such as MCreator, command blocks, or resource packs. *'Q: Where can I get the latest build for KAGIC so I can help report bugs properly?' *A: Join the Discord server. The current alpha is ready to download and test. *'Q: Will you backport this mod to 1.11.2, 1.7.10, or lower? Every other mod I play is using that version!' *A: The primary focus of the mod is to update it moving forward with new Minecraft versions. Sadly, programming for older versions on top of new updates is tedious, so KAGIC will not be backported. *'Q: What are your plans with KAGIC?' *A: Plans for this current version of KAGIC can be found in full on the Discord server or by what has already been implemented by checking out the Kagic Future wiki page. *'Q: Will limb enhancers and other Gem Tech ever be added?' *A: TBA *'Q: Was Pink Diamond ever actually in the mod?' *A: Yes. In the form of Steven. *'Q: Will we ever be able to corrupt/uncorrupt Gems?' *A: Possibly. *'Demand: Add my OC Gem and fan fusion!' *A: Nooooooo. Go make your own mod. *'Q: I drew fanart for KAGIC! Can I have it featured on the wiki/discord/etc?' *A: That's great! If you want to share it with the community, consider putting it in the #creative section of the KAGIC discord. *'Q: Will three Gem fusions like Sugilite and Sardonyx be added?' *A: Possibly. *'Q: What about combat/combat fusions, like Rose Quartz/Steven and Amethyst for Smoky Quartz?' *A: Combat + Combat fusions will most likely not be added, because it would lead to all gems just fusing 24/7. This also extends to non-combat/non-combat fusions, mostly because we haven't seen any in-show yet (like Pearl/Sapphire, for example). *'Q: Why are my Ruby/Topaz fusions bugged?' *A: This is due to buggy code. To remedy it for now, just use Amalgam as it applies fixes so that things are a bit more stable. *'Q: Will we be able to bubble Gems?' *A: Yes. *'Q: After "A Single Pale Rose", will Rose Quartz be removed/revised?' *A: Yes/ *'Q: Can you add a structure locator for the KAGIC structures / A way to find KAGIC structures quickly?' *A: This isn't possible, due to the way KAGIC structures spawn, as they are different from vanilla structures. You can hunt for the structures, or use WorldEdit to spawn them in yourself. You can do this by finding the .schematic files inside of the KAGIC mod folder. *'Q: Can you make it so that the player can become a Gem/Diamond?' *A: At the moment, there's no plan to do so, but if you like that idea, please consider joining PoweredGems! It's a vanilla server that adds this feature. *'Q: Can you add / remove this because it is / isn't in canon?' *A: Many things in KAGIC aren't canon, such as Slags and Gem Staves. Please don't ask for things to be removed from the mod (such as Rose Quartz's healing abilities) as this isn't a Steven Universe mod, it is a Steven Universe mod that adamantly denies it is one. Read further into the wiki to learn more about the mod or head into the Discord server. Remember to specify what version of KAGIC you have and to drag and drop a crash report. Category:A to Z